


坤廷 // 限定中的美好

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 // 限定中的美好

*现实向，略微沉重

*HE/BE看个人定义

*1w

这将近两年的时间，对于蔡徐坤和朱正廷就像一场梦，一场年少轻狂的梦。

/

一见锺情，二见倾心。

/

第一次看见对方就深深被吸引。

两人本是长相优异的绩优股，更不用说蔡徐坤初登场时，还穿着若隐若现的渔网装，配上鲜豔的深蓝外套，以及选择得恰到好处的美瞳；朱正廷则是把衬衫开了两颗扣子，搭上一件西装外套，跳舞时还因为动作太大而不时的露出腹肌。

/

所谓物以类聚，长相好看的人本就会聚在一起，更何况又是性格合得来的两个人。

一起在A组练习，两个人就开始悄悄的在窥探对方，假装无意的聊天，每一步都是一种试探，只为想尽办法更了解对方一些。

朱正廷在一开始学习主题曲被点出跟不上拍子，还被老师批评了一顿，甚至质疑他怎麽能够在A等级。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷低着头被训话，心裡难免不好受，所以在老师们离开，练习生也都几乎走光时，蔡徐坤自告奋勇的要帮朱正廷调动作。

蔡徐坤觉得朱正廷只是太过紧绷，其实他跳的很好，稍微调了一下就比和刚刚老师在时好很多了。

朱正廷又和蔡徐坤一起练了不少次才回去休息，在这段相处期间彼此也聊了不少，发现和对方挺合得来的，很多想法都很接近，两人的关係似乎又因为这次的相处升温了些。

/

胜负欲这种东西每个人都多少有些，可有些人就是特别好胜，像是蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

当然拥有这种东西并没有不好，况且他们是想赢但也输得起。

主题曲C位竞争激烈，并不是因为是A班所有人的竞争，而是因为是蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

事前的採访两人就展现极强的胜负欲，尤其朱正廷信誓旦旦的说自己必定拿下这个位置。

所有练习生几乎都看好这两人，反正结果不是他就是他。果不其然他们也不让人失望，表演得特别好，让人犹豫到底该投给谁。

结果没有在大家的意料之外，是两人中的其中一人、是蔡徐坤。

这也不算是在朱正廷的意料之外，虽说刚刚採访很有自信的说自己会拿下C位，但却输给了蔡徐坤。然而这对朱正廷来说并不觉得难过或不服，毕竟对方的实力摆在那裡，他也觉得蔡徐坤并不会比较差，而是信任他可以做得很好。

接下来的分组竞赛，蔡徐坤选择了朱正廷当最后一名成员，这倒是不在朱正廷预料之内，虽然他刚刚的确有暗自的想过和蔡徐坤一组。

PPAP这首歌传唱度极高，儘管改编过，可神曲的地位还是不可动摇。

更令人意外的是，这首歌需要可爱和帅气兼具，这对原本就走帅气路线的团员们增加了困难度。

嗯...除了朱正廷。

朱正廷虽然不怎麽承认，可外人公认他挺可爱的，之前也应公司需求让自己在镜头前都是可爱的形象，想着这次好不容易可以转换跑道，却没想到还是摔进了套路中。

原先有些想埋怨蔡徐坤的选曲，可看着他那要可爱又不够可爱的样子又被逗笑，于是猪猪廷可爱教学班正式开课。

这个教学又意外了增加两人相处的机会，朱正廷甚至怀疑蔡徐坤是不是装的，明明私底下互动就挺可爱的，怎麽到了表演就僵到不行。

好不容易东调调西整整终于给搞出了样子，一路顺利到了公演那天。

表演很顺利的结束，坐在后台等待结果的一群人十分紧张，尤其在票数出来的时候，朱正廷觉得自己大概在做梦。

在经历两次选C位失败之后，在小组得票数上居然赢了蔡徐坤，原本已经觉得这样很好，胜负欲也被压下来的朱正廷愣住，直到被蔡徐坤拉了拉手才觉得自己飞回现实。

公演结束这天晚上，朱正廷心情好得不得了，虽然还是没有摆脱可爱，可得到了很多人的喜爱。他突然觉得应该感谢一下蔡徐坤，于是就去了蔡徐坤的宿舍。

宿舍裡的人刚好都串门去了，剩下一个人在，朱正廷进去的时候，蔡徐坤正在换衣服，吓得人摀住眼睛把身子转了过去，正在换衣服的人赶快穿好，拉着害羞的耳朵都红了的人到椅子旁坐下。

蔡徐坤笑他都是男生有什麽好害羞的，却没发现自己耳朵也红了。朱正廷说自己只是吓到觉得不好意思罢了。

惊吓不只如此，朱正廷真后悔自己走到了这个房间，可后来又觉得不太后悔。

蔡徐坤说，你来早了，我本来要去找你。

朱正廷问，你找我做什麽？

蔡徐坤答，跟你告白。

后来朱正廷也忘了来这裡的目的，听着蔡徐坤的告白让他心跳加速，脸还红扑扑的。被蔡徐坤牵着的手让朱正廷更紧张，更不用说后来被抬起下巴亲吻嘴唇的时候，大概是魂都飘走了。

直到周锐他们回来，朱正廷才红着脸离开，留下周锐一副八卦的脸。

/

各自努力，顶端相遇。

后来他们就没有再同组过，原本有的也意外破局。

这期间两人都各自在组内努力着，在不同练习室挥洒汗水，练习到了凌晨才回去睡觉，偶尔还会在回去途中遇见对方，肩并肩边聊最近的练习状况边走回宿舍。

直到快到朱正廷生日时，爆发了两人都不曾想过的事。

蔡徐坤对朱正廷有些内疚，可事情也不是他能够控制的，想去安慰朱正廷，却一句话也说不出口。

朱正廷知道蔡徐坤的担忧，于是跟他说没关係，不是他的错自己也不怪他，过了一阵子就会好的。

后来一直到出道选曲，两人才又到了同一组。

朱正廷的气色好了很多，相比在准备戒菸的苍白，现在已经有了血色，心情也的确开朗很多。

这次任务必须要小组自行编制舞蹈，然而他们这组的重责大任就都交在蔡徐坤、朱正廷和王子异的身上。

仨人本就是舞蹈底子较丰厚的人，其他人对于他们也是完全的信任，于是在所有人极力配合之下，完成了一首挺性感的编舞。

最后一次的C位依旧是蔡徐坤，就像回到第一次公演那样。

因为是直播，所以大家都使出了全力，想把最好的舞台呈现给所有观众。

宣布出道位时蔡徐坤比谁都紧张，他并不是怕自己进不了，而是怕朱正廷不能和自己一起出道，更何况那人的排名在上一次还跌了一点，加上外界传言乐华只会上两个，让蔡徐坤更加紧张。

倒是朱正廷看得挺开，他知道自己来这个节目本来就是赌一把，赌博这种事本来就是一半成功一半失败，所以也就提前做好了心理准备。于是在被唸到名字的那一刻，朱正廷发在内心的笑了，被其他兄弟抱着，被恋人捏了捏脸，这都告诉他不是梦。

走上台强忍泪水笑着说感言，谢谢家人谢谢兄弟，希望其他乐华的兄弟也能出道，没有提到的那个人，他也用眼神传递了。而在他坐在第六名的位置上时，那个人也给他比了手指爱心做回应。

朱正廷在台上已经放下一半的心，他知道蔡徐坤一定能够走上最上面的位置，只是他不知道自己的恋人在说感言的时候居然哭了，而且还哭得特别厉害，看着他走上阶梯好不容易收回了泪水，却在看到自己的那一刻又再次溃堤，朱正廷赶紧抱紧蔡徐坤，在有限的时间内告诉他他有多棒。

/

为数不多的见面机会，只能珍惜当下。

刚开始还以为在同一个团之后就能每天在一起，没想到那只是出道的第一个月。

决赛夜后的几天，九个人一同坐上前往美国的飞机，准备为期一个月的集训，以好好为未来三个月的国内巡迴见面会。

每天就像没离开大厂般，拼了命的投入训练。可更多的是，拥有自己的私人空间和时间，手机也不再被没收，所以他们能够第一手知道网上的所有消息。

蔡徐坤这个队长是大家选出来的，儘管年纪不大，却有很好的领导能力是大家有目共睹的，所以也放心的把这个重要的职责交给他。

每天上课，蔡徐坤总会引导大家和老师配合，加上英文的优势，和老师们沟通也显得更加方便。

训练时也少不了有一些摩擦，可也因为大家都明白彼此的个性，所以多少能在最短时间化解冲突。朱正廷是个个性挺刚的人，有次差点和人吵起来，那个人就是蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤这个狮子座的人态度也很强，尤其是在遇到自己的恋人朱正廷的时候，虽然平时都是蔡徐坤先低头，可这次他却像是忘记自己队长的身份，硬是和朱正廷吵了起来。

其他团员看着也不是办法，最后是林彦俊和尤长靖好说歹说把人劝开才得以继续练习，也因为如此，这天大家都特别配合，或是该说没有人敢随便乱说话。

到了晚上，朱正廷洗过澡想了想，觉得白天那会儿是自己过份了些，于是就敲了蔡徐坤的房门走进去。

由于蔡徐坤的体质和人不同，是特别怕冷的那种，加上容易过敏，所以自己一个人住在一间房裡。

朱正廷进去的时候蔡徐坤靠在床头看手机，他知道朱正廷进来，可没有任何的反应。朱正廷直接走了过去，他知道什麽方法最有用，可以让气头上的狮子消气。

径直的走过去，把蔡徐坤手上的手机拿起来放到一边的桌子，接着整个人就直接趴到蔡徐坤身上，用那颗刚洗好的头往蔡徐坤身上蹭了蹭，一个抬头就一副可怜兮兮的盯着蔡徐坤说"坤，我错了，原谅我好不好？"，大狮子怎麽能抵挡的了心爱的小白兔这样对自己撒娇？一个翻身就把人吃乾抹淨，当然两人也就这麽和好了。

在美国训练的日子其实挺滋润的，几乎每天都在一起，朱正廷也是閒来无事就跑到蔡徐坤的房间，队友们隔天早上看到他从那个房裡走出来都不感到意外。

回国后的几天就是巡演，第一场在上海，那对他们来说别具意义。

小情侣在舞台上时常不经意的互动，惹得台下粉丝尖叫声不断。游戏环节朱正廷是最后第二棒，要边摇呼拉圈边从延伸舞台走回主舞台，原本蔡徐坤担心他的腰不让他做那项，偏偏又耐不过朱正廷的坚持。朱正廷游戏期间蔡徐坤就一直盯着他看，深怕受伤又伤到腰部，不过看着朱正廷摇着呼拉圈向自己跑来真的觉得实在可爱到让人心动。之后在心愿便利贴的环节更夸张，蔡徐坤不仅主动上前帮朱正廷拉了歪一边的毛背心，还在看到朱正廷撒娇的时候兴奋到跺脚。下台后才被队友调侃在公费恋爱，完全忘了自己在舞台上。

记取教训的小情侣在泉州场稍微收敛，可狮子盯着猎物的眼神还是过于明显。朱正廷和陈立农玩恐怖箱时，蔡徐坤就蹲在最近的地方看，看得陈立农冷汗都出来；之后玩仰卧起坐Pocky Game时，原本还好好的，结果蔡徐坤越来越靠近陈立农，然后在那个方向盯着朱正廷，为了掩饰还假装用手去垫陈立农的头，陈立农表示自己还未成年，为什麽要承受成年人的嫉妒？最后掩饰还是被眼尖的粉丝扒出来，于是两人往后的巡演乾脆就放飞自我了，甚至一场比一场还夸张。

北京场的时候，朱正廷一句"我上过他的床啊"引起全场骚动，而神经大条的朱正廷也是那时候才知道蔡徐坤不让别人碰他的床，而唯独自己例外。还有蔡徐坤写朱正廷的代表词写了开心，说朱正廷总是无忧无虑，却被当事人反击明明都说傻乐傻乐，后来蔡徐坤还说了一句"挺可爱的"反而没有被朱正廷反驳，不知道是真没听见还是假装没听见。

深圳场的游戏环节是选图，蔡徐坤选了五号的图，还说眼裡只有那张，而朱正廷选择了八号。不知怎麽主持人又开始让大家有重新选择的机会，原本心中只有五号图的蔡徐坤改成了和朱正廷一样的八号，主持人问理由，蔡徐坤还真的差点编不出来。后来有个问题是问团队裡谁最浪漫，蔡徐坤从左边看到右边，看见朱正廷举起手不禁笑了出来，调侃了句"还有自己举手的"后，又说了那就你吧，坐在中间当时还都未成年的陈立农和黄明昊，表示真的没眼看。

南京场朱正廷给自己化了一个特别可爱的樱桃妆，而蔡徐坤在这场也变得更主动，明明那个环节的照片已经拍好了，自己非得要看了之后又亲自给朱正廷拍一张，还专业的蹲在地上拍，一旁的真•专业级摄影师黄明昊同学表示你们高兴就好。

天津场蔡徐坤把自己造型搞得跟小朋友一样，玩游戏之中还不自觉的跟朱正廷撒娇，站到朱正廷面前让他看看自己，就像一个小孩在讨糖果吃一样，幸亏朱正廷没有被小朋友迷惑，否则差点就输了游戏。

杭州场两个人都还挺正常，就是游戏环节某人给了特别执导，其他就是一些小互动，直到弟弟黄明昊不小心说出昨天谁谁谁一起出去玩的事情。原本大家只透过范丞丞的微博故事知道他和小鬼去了熘冰场，殊不知同行的还有蔡徐坤和朱正廷。当时范丞丞拍的是小鬼拉着他熘，那麽想当然蔡徐坤和朱正廷就自成一组玩了。

济南场的三明治製作差点变成了十八禁现场，当然两人都不自知。製作的过程中大家都边做边吃，然而蔡徐坤也不知道怎麽在别人受访的时候摸到了朱正廷旁边，朱正廷就顺势的拿着沾了一块酱料的吐司往蔡徐坤嘴裡塞，怕酱料滴出来还用手接，最后自己再把剩馀的、滴在手上的酱料吃乾淨，这样单纯的举动在其他人看来实在太诱惑了。

长沙场蔡徐坤不知道是怎麽的，在玩游戏的时候精神很不集中，明明只是一人记一种水果这麽简单的事情，蔡徐坤也能搞溷自己是什麽，偏偏还记成了朱正廷喜欢的那个，于是两人还在台上争论起来，最后还是在朱正廷的气势下妥协了自己是山竹而不是荔枝。

最后武汉场更不用说了，两个人更是明目张胆的谈恋爱。先不说怪客和梦露怎麽会变成一对，光是挽着手出场就足以让所有人疯狂。可这还不是最让人发狂的，后来蔡徐坤的自我介绍特意走过去介绍朱正廷也好、选美比赛朱正廷要蔡徐坤选自己也好，都比不过在歌曲中间蔡徐坤突如其来抓着朱正廷的手单膝下跪。其实下台之后所有团员都很紧绷，深怕两人被抓去约谈，可幸好大家只把他视为角色扮演的一部分罢了。

两人见面的时间因为密集的巡演多了不少，会这麽说是因为在集训回国后，乐华就像抢人一样把人给召唤回了公司。从此之后，就算他们人在北京，那也几乎都待在乐华那边的宿舍而不是百分九的宿舍。就算无奈也只能和现实妥协，毕竟现在的他们还没有足够强大的力量能够去对抗公司。加上蔡徐坤的合约问题，有些代言和活动没有办法出席，或是因为乐华方不参加游戏代言，所以让两人相处机会又大大减少。

巡演对于两人来说，就是能见一面是一面，当时的两人也不保证巡演后能否还能见的这麽频繁。

然而就如同他们所想，巡演结束后，百分九就像一个三个月限定团，开完巡演就进入了空白期。

这期间朱正廷被召回乐华和团体一起活动，出了新歌拍了mv，上了综艺节目还为许多品牌站台代言，个人资源也在这时候慢慢开始进行；蔡徐坤则在巡演间成立工作室，为了音乐没日没夜的创作，也因此在世界各地飞来飞去，也接了个人代言，并出席一些活动增加曝光度。

这几个月其实他们都有在准备专辑，只是因为大家时间不同，个人行程都太满，所以能够见面讨论的机会也不多，最多只能在群组上讨论，也顺便了解大家最近的状况。

最后拍版定案的时候已经是9月，终于确定专辑裡的曲目，也开始安排录音，并且排好要出国拍摄mv的行程，也敲好11月要宣传的地点和方式，这也是宣告两人终于又拥有再长时间待在一起的机会。

为了11月的专辑回归，大伙总算又聚在一起练习，为了呈现最好的舞台以及改善之前巡演被说舞不齐的批评，九个人又开始日以继夜的练习。蔡徐坤开始帮团体抠舞，为的就是让画面看起来整齐，可由于有些成员还有个人行程，所以到齐练舞的时间还是有限，所以在这段期间，蔡徐坤又更努力的让团队变得好，最后也是曲曲折折的走到了发布会。

发布会当天大家都挺兴奋，第一次以团体形式带着专辑亮相，蔡徐坤的心情还算轻鬆，毕竟也是见过大场面的人，而朱正廷则是兴奋带点紧张，不时的拉着蔡徐坤手晃来晃去。

第一次的舞台其实并不到标准，还是有些小瑕疵，但整体来说已经不错，又看着自己拍的mv，果然九个人聚在一起就是特别不一样。

发布会上两人的眼神交流不断，一会儿是朱正廷偷看一眼蔡徐坤，一会儿是蔡徐坤偷偷盯着朱正廷，儘管中间隔着两个人的，却还是不影响两个人的眼神互动。

后来藉着专辑分享会和各种採访又多了不少相处时间，然而大概又是太久没这麽一起公开互动，一不小心又暴露了一些粉丝们不该知道的事情。

先是朱正廷说蔡徐坤在mv拍摄现场拉着他打游戏，还说过宿舍有电脑，蔡徐坤老是霸佔自己电脑，明明本人都还没玩过几次；或是在唸队友彩虹屁时，蔡徐坤唸着粉丝写给朱正廷的词，让朱正廷开心的要升天，以及朱正廷因为粉丝写给小鬼的实在太肉麻唸不下，蔡徐坤就从朱正廷手中拿过纸条，代替他唸完全部；或是採访时要推荐歌曲，两人想推荐同一首歌，之后还被后製达成了心有灵犀四个字。

可上面那些顶多只是一些日常爆料或是贴心举动，上海场互相举出团内最会撒娇成员的时候，那才叫真正的暴露。

两人在问出这个问题的时候就有了眼神交流，果不其然倒数完好后就指了对方，偏偏就朱正廷一个人指了蔡徐坤，主持人要他模彷他看了一眼蔡徐坤后就怂了，因为蔡徐坤彷彿在跟他说你敢说回去要你好看；反之蔡徐坤就模彷的很自然，先是说明朱正廷怎麽样都能撒娇，再来就模彷着他叫自己的名字"坤—"的语气，让朱正廷害羞的转了一圈，再狡辩那是有求于人。

只有两个人知道，蔡徐坤的撒娇通常是在某个特定并不可描述的时候，因为朱正廷最无法抵抗小狮子用头蹭着自己撒娇的样子；朱正廷确实很会撒娇，也的确都这麽叫蔡徐坤，而不会用这种语气去对其他人撒娇或叫其他人。

分享会的结束也宣告这样的相处机会又要开始变少，仅剩的几次颁奖典礼是他们少数能够相处的机会，再不然就是一些节目邀请了乐华又邀请了蔡徐坤，只有这样他们才能在后台再见个几面，然而时间都不能太长。

蔡徐坤觉得每次见朱正廷都有不同的感觉，甚至开始思考是不是有什麽东西变了；同样，朱正廷觉得他每次见蔡徐坤都越来越不像自家的小狮子，那个原本只会对自己撒娇的狮子，现在连对自己都变得成熟，一点孩子气都被磨没了。

/

新的一年到来，也说明了离结束更近。

朱正廷2019上半年几乎都得待在国外，连生日那天都有可能是在飞机上度过，原本想办的生日会也因此要提早或延后，甚至可能办不成。

上一年蔡徐坤办完生日会，朱正廷就有跟他提过自己也想办，而且能够跟支持自己的粉丝见面，并且说上一句谢谢那是最好的。蔡徐坤听完后，揉了揉怀裡人的头髮，告诉他如果有问题可以问他，而不是可以找他帮忙，因为他知道，朱正廷会想要自己一手策划并完成这件事。

这也让蔡徐坤想起在大厂为朱正廷庆生的样子，虽然是为了配合app置入，可那次也算是藉由节目组提供的东西，让蔡徐坤统筹策划了一个小小的惊喜送给当时心情不是很好的朱正廷。看见朱正廷被秦奋引进门，蔡徐坤放开了手上的气球并且为他拆开蛋糕的盒子，虽说有些借花献佛的成分在，不过看见朱正廷的笑容一切都变得不那麽重要。

团体的回归和团综变得遥遥无期，蔡徐坤曾经问过爱豆世纪，可公司却不愿说明原因，后来透过一些管道才知道是某些成员的公司的问题。

蔡徐坤也想得到是这个原因，也猜得到就是乐华。现在乐华趁着热度还在想让他们带动整个团体的成长，可却完全牺牲他们在百分九活动的时间，也间接的让九人的团体活动一延再延。

这个做法的确很过分，可乐华也的确帮朱正廷争取到个人资源，让他拍电影去了，对此蔡徐坤还能稍微平復一下帮朱正廷解约把人拉到自己旗下的想法。

时间在走非常快，蔡徐坤都不知道发了多少个人单曲，终于又等到团体回归，这次公司决定出实体专辑，并且拍一些幕后花絮送给粉丝，毕竟这个时间点要做团综也已经来不及了。

专辑的准备让两人有了相处的时间，可论谁都感觉的到这之间的尴尬与陌生。蔡徐坤觉得现在的朱正廷已经不是他认识的朱正廷；朱正廷觉得现在的蔡徐坤已经不是他认识的蔡徐坤。

队友们很有默契的避开了两人的尴尬，试图用谈话化解不舒服的氛围，也幸好其他人气氛带动的不错，让拍摄也顺利的进行。

专辑照样举行了发布会，可两人不再像之前有过多的眼神互动，而只是专注的按照流程走。问问题也不再把手指向对方，反而像是刻意避开一样，指向了其他人。

分享会的举办像上次一样，跑了几个城市，但这之中朱正廷因为电视剧的拍摄只参与到了最后一场，然而也是匆匆的来又匆匆的去。

发布会完又开始巡演，最后活动的几个月开启了世界巡迴演唱会，第一站从北京开始，一路跑了几个城市后，就开始到台湾、香港、马来西亚、澳门甚至是美国等国家做演出。

演唱会和见面会不一样的是，游戏环节变少，都着重在舞台表演上，理所当然也没有像之前能看见团员们互动的样子。

各地巡演时，蔡徐坤和朱正廷偶尔会住在同一间房，可很明显两人的默契没有以前的好，话也没有以前来得多，虽然朱正廷还是会躺在蔡徐坤身上滑手机；蔡徐坤还是会搂着朱正廷睡觉；两人的嘴唇碰撞后，还是会激起火花，可总是觉得缺少了些什麽。

在最终回到上海场，那个第一次开见面会的地方做告别演唱会时，蔡徐坤和朱正廷的心态都变得不一样了。

上次站在这裡还想着未来的日子两个人会越来越甜蜜，而此时此刻却想着要怎麽对对方说分手才是最不伤害人的方式。

一直到最后结束，两个人都只留了一些眼泪，并没有哭得特别夸张，或许因为心裡都在想着同样的一件事情吧。

那天的晚上，两人回到共同房间什麽也没说，彷彿对方在想什麽都心知肚明，或许这也是这些日子累积下来的默契。

他们洗完澡关上了灯，在没人看得见的黑暗中接吻，用手摸过对方身上的每一寸肌肤，闻着相同洗髮精洗出来的髮香，亲吻着最为熟知、对方敏感的地方。

蔡徐坤进入的那一刻朱正廷没忍住叫声，随后就被蔡徐坤给一嘴赌上。朱正廷的脚缠上蔡徐坤的腰间，脚趾因为快感而收紧，挺着腰让对方能进入的更深。

朱正廷的面部潮红，一路红到耳根子，蔡徐坤俯下身亲吻着，还用牙齿轻轻的咬了咬耳朵，结果就感受到下面被紧紧夹住，似是在报復。

这个"分手砲"让两人没了力气，彷彿把巡演后剩下的力气都给用上。最后还是蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷去洗澡，仔细的给两人清理了一番，才又躺回了床上。

蔡徐坤还是习惯性的将朱正廷拥入怀中，而朱正廷也顺势的往蔡徐坤的怀裡鑽，找到了适合的角度后没多久，蔡徐坤就听到了均匀的呼吸声，之后自己也缓缓入睡。

隔天早上起床，两个人都很默契的没说什麽特别的话，各自整理行李。

乐华派来的车来得早，朱正廷把要带走的东西一箱一箱搬上车，虽然后来住在这裡的时间也不长，可是无意间也就对了很多有的没有的杂物和衣服。原先整理想处理掉一些东西，可发现所有东西都想带走，于是丢了几样真的不需要的，其他都全部装进箱子裡带走。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷要搬东西也顺势帮他拿了点，朱正廷还开玩笑跟他说，你这麽希望我赶快走吗？蔡徐坤笑着回说我怕你腰疼，结果被朱正廷在背上打了一巴掌，虽然痛但蔡徐坤还是笑了，毕竟以后应该也不会没事被断掌打了。

东西搬完，朱正廷看了眼房间，正检查有没有漏掉什麽东西，蔡徐坤走了进来，递给他一张照片，那是他们第一次偷跑出去约会拍的大头照。

蔡徐坤说，我记得你说你的弄丢了，所以我把我的剪一半给你，虽然不知道还会不会见面，但总归是我们的回忆。

朱正廷接过了照片，看着一年半前还很青涩的两人笑了出来，对蔡徐坤说，当时我们真的挺好的，不过现在也不错，谢谢你啦。

互相简单的道了别，便转身走向不同的方向。没有人流泪，因为对他们来说这不是件太难过的事情，毕竟这是两人都想好的事，虽然没有一方没有明确的说出来，可那也不必要，彼此知道就行了。

解散后的日子还是在过，蔡徐坤继续创作音乐，老样子飞来飞去，接受很多品牌的邀约站台，拍摄杂誌封面，还接到了一部戏剧邀约；朱正廷依旧在过团体生活，只是少了一边要跑，专注的在乐华上面，除此之外也多了个人活动，先前拍的电影已经要上映，最近还接了电视剧，是个粉丝都很想看的仙侠类剧本。

两人的日子都过得很充实，偶尔怀念一下过去，却也不后悔，那对他们来说就是一段美好的回忆。

/

和平结束，相不亏欠。

这一段感情的结束就随着限定团体的结束而画下句点。两年间的恩爱也在一夕之间回归于零。

说不上爱或不爱，这只是一种为对方也为自己好的一个想法。没有人能保证未来解散两个人还能够藉着手机维持这段感情，没有人能保证这样的未来一定会是美好的。

有人说当时怪客拉住梦露的手单膝下跪时很浪漫，可事实上那只是披着角色的皮来做这件事，那个行为仅存于怪客和梦露，并不是真正的蔡徐坤和朱正廷，那不过是个角色扮演的一部分罢了。

朱正廷曾经觉得自己有了依靠，在百分九的时候可以放任自己调皮，毕竟没有队长的职责相对轻鬆，更仗着蔡徐坤宠着自己而胡作非为。

很多人说他在百分九和在乐华的感觉特别不同，那是当然，在乐华他必须紧绷着神经，在百分九他可以多点玩心。

可最终，朱正廷觉得蔡徐坤并不能是他的依靠，因为蔡徐坤毕竟不能够无时无刻都陪在自己身边。蔡徐坤也有自己的事情要做，朱正廷也有自己目标要完成，在两个强者身上是没有谁能够妥协谁的馀地，无论如何都还是得靠自己。

蔡徐坤知道朱正廷总是觉得差自己一点，不管是从一开始在偶练输给自己的主题曲C位，一直到后来他感觉朱正廷一直想冲破乐华的束缚来超越自己。

蔡徐坤觉得朱正廷就像一隻渴望自由的笼中鸟，不甘被束缚用力的扑腾翅膀想冲出牢笼。蔡徐坤想把他开启笼门，却被小鸟狠狠瞪了一眼，他知道他想要自己突破，不想靠任何人，这份倔强蔡徐坤比谁都要清楚，所以他只得在旁边看，不愿成为朱正廷追梦道路上的阻碍。

遇见朱正廷也是蔡徐坤人生中的意外，当时只是想从零开始，没想到却对一个人一见锺情，最后还谈起了恋爱。

其实当时蔡徐坤很没谱，儘管已经拥有百万粉丝追踪，可不代表自己就能稳坐第一。初评级拿下A是最浅短的目标，不让自己往下掉再争取主题曲C位，接着在第一次小组公演极力争取中心。没想到这一切的想法被朱正廷给打断。

他第一眼看见这个人就觉得他和自己很像，有着相同的气质，甚至可能有相同的经历。后来在自己慢慢的试探下有了结果，也在了解他的同时二见倾心。

蔡徐坤按照自己的步调一路成功的争取到了第一次公演C位，可在最终票数下输给了朱正廷。蔡徐坤不觉得意外或难过，因为他觉得朱正廷值得，就算不是中心位置，也表现的很好，同时也觉得自己没有看错人，于是选择在那天晚上和朱正廷告白。

在大厂这段期间，蔡徐坤视朱正廷为自己往前的动力，他想他们两个一样好，可每次的排名却告诉他不这麽一回事。蔡徐坤自是知道朱正廷的能力，捨不得他在这麽低的名次却又无能为力，直到那次朱正廷被网路上的舆论伤得很深，蔡徐坤才觉得自己很没用。

后来朱正廷告诉蔡徐坤，那并不是他的错，蔡徐坤默不作声，只能抱着朱正廷，拍拍他的背。也是当时让蔡徐坤领悟到，朱正廷没有了自己也能够自我疗伤，还能反过来安慰别人。蔡徐坤似乎一直都把朱正廷看得太脆弱，可其实并不尽然。

恋爱对他们来说，其实原本就是可有可无的东西，那只不过是忙碌中的心灵慰藉。

两年前他们都还太单纯，认为有了彼此就能够撑下去，并且携手走向永远。可后来被现实逼迫着成长，也让他们顿时明白，想要成功只能靠自己，爱情反而只是一副枷锁，甚至是阻碍，也是徒增他们的烦恼，因为不能被别人知道，还得想办法隐藏，所以到了最后，两人还是决定放手。

虽然结束这段感情，可不代表他们会就此忘记，毕竟当时懵懂的他们还是因为彼此而感到很快乐。

偶尔回想起在大厂摄影机拍不到的地方，两个人偷偷摸摸的接吻，在无人的练习室做着不可告人的事情，还是有点脸红心跳。

巡演的时候因为难得见一次面，所以都会偷偷换成一个房间，然后就是放肆的索取对方，彷彿只有这麽做，才能证明彼此存在，才能证明这份爱是有意义的。

对方在国外的时候，或是长时间没见面的时候，总会躲到没有人的地方偷偷讲电话，甜言蜜语从耳边传来，就算无法触摸到对方，也能得到小小安慰。

在没行程的时候，全副武装跑出去看电影，虽然有时朱正廷都不小心睡着，蔡徐坤还硬拉着人要讲剧情，让两人在事后吵起来，可也在没多久后就自然的和好。

那些日子那些回忆蔡徐坤和朱正廷都好好的放在心底，他们知道那是自己年少轻狂也是最甜蜜的一段经历，偶尔拿起来品一品，或许还能想起当时的初心。

离别不一定是Bad Ending，有可能对彼此都是一个Happy Ending，能够在一起是缘分，分别也不一定是结束。

如果人的一生中没有一些精彩刺激，那麽也算是白活。或许回想当初会觉得自己太傻或是太疯狂，那也是人生一段不可磨灭的经历。重要的是现在过得如何，是不是快乐，那也就足以。

/

就算只是一场限定梦境，那也是最美好的回忆。


End file.
